Spore Stories: the Meke Immortal
by Onlinescholarproductions
Summary: It turns out that the AI in Spore is smarter then you are. And what you command your little creature to do may not be in its best interest. Rated T for minor language and violence. Feel free to review.


**Introduction: **

Nothing special here. Just another continuation of the Spore Stories series. In this episode, follow a single member of the Meke species as he discovers that there are forces controlling him outside his known world.

**Yet again, I do not own Spore or any content within Spore owned by Maxis/EA games.**

*******************

The little egg cracked, shook, and finally burst open. A little Meke popped out of it.

He was an average Meke, more or less, with the same paw-bearing set of 4 legs and the same cow-like mouth that was shared by his species. He had 3 eyes, a nose, and a pair of ears, all of which were struggling to grasp the onslaught of new sensory information flooding from the outside.

The juvenile looked around. He was in a nest…and he could see many other of his kind going about their business. He looked up at one in particular…oh yes! It was his mother. The mother began making odd gestures that the baby did not understand. It looked like she was ramming something with her horns, even though there was nothing opposing her.

_What is she doing? _The little Meke thought. _Does she want me to do something, or-_

The Meke suddenly did the exact same thing that his mother did, perfectly duplicating the ramming motion with his small horns lashing out. The mother gave an expression of joy.

_What just happened? I charged, right? Did I always know how to do that? Yeah, yeah I did. I always did. Silly me._

The entire nest gave what looked like a celebratory dance. The little Meke felt proud of himself. He was one of them…they would always protect him, and he knew it. And he knew that he had proven himself as a capable person. What's more, he was youthful, and he had his entire childhood left to-

**Whoosh!**

The Meke was now a full grown adult. His horns were matured, and his body was larger and more muscular. Had he just grown up in 3 seconds?

_What is going on? Childhood goes by so fast…but I didn't think it would be that fast! Well, I need to figure out what to do now that I have the entire world in front of me-_

_Oh look! A shiny pile of bones!_

The now fully-grown Meke found himself inextricably drawn to a bone pile lying near the nest, in a sharp rock incline dotted with bushes. He dug into it with his teeth, and the pile suddenly faded out of view after a brief flash. The Meke snapped back to his thoughts, having nearly no memory of what just happened.

_There's no point in going through bones! I have better things to do! I could be out on a stroll through the plains, or dancing for someone, or getting an accursed mate sometime soon. There are more important things than-_

_Oh look, more shiny piles of bones!_

He ran towards the coastal field ahead, picking through several more piles of bones, and each one disappeared as he poked through them. He paused. The little Meke wasn't the only thing on the field.

Eyeing him was a pack of hungry Thistles, their beaks grinding and their claws rubbing the ground. They looked like they were about to charge him.

_Wait, maybe they will listen to reason! I'm sure that if I just give 'em a few words, it'll at least give them pause. And if that doesn't work, well, these feet were built for running. I can always just-_

The Meke was the first to charge, barreling headlong into the group of Thistles. His horns made contact with one of them, and he proceeded to bite madly.

_No! I didn't want to attack! Stop it! OWW! Quit biting!_

He found himself unable to resist the urge to fight the pack, despite the fact that he was losing. One of the Thistles got in a good beak jab at the Meke's face, and he fell to the ground. Things started to get blurry, and the pack kept biting at him.

_So…this is what it's like to die…life is so short. Goodbye, cruel world._

********

**Whoosh!**

The little egg cracked, shook, and finally burst open. A little Meke popped out of it. The same Meke who had just died, apparently.

He looked around, completely confused. Just seconds before a pack of animals had been beating him senseless, but here he was, at the same nest as before. His mother, identical to the one before, did not teach him the charging move, but just gave a celebratory dance-like gesture before the Meke grew from a baby into an adult instantly.

By now, any sane person would realize that something is seriously wrong here. But the Meke's little underdeveloped brain did not realize that the laws of physics had just been broken. He didn't know that there were laws of physics. Come to think of it, he didn't know what _laws _or _physics _were at all. Though he could feel that something was afoot, he couldn't place his paw on it.

_Well, okay then. It's time to go about my day._

He did just that, living the life of a normal Meke. He ate a few pieces of fruit, wandered the plains, and sang to a nearby nest of Bimingos. He also found himself drawn to more of those strange bone piles. How many bones piles were there anyway? Do creatures die this often? What was he doing in an area as dangerous as this anyway?

These thoughts left the Meke's mind as he returned to the nest for some sleep. Walking at a brisk pace, he gazed at the world around him.

The nest had been placed at a junction between 3 forests, and was near a large ocean. Out in the distance, visible from the nest, was what appeared to be a huge mushroom-the Meke had never bothered to go over there.

_Hmm. I should go there some time. I'm sure it has some species to meet, as well as-wait. What's this?_

Someone in the nest was watching him. They nervously glanced down at the nest before getting up and walking towards him.

_What do they want? There are other things I can do besides chat. Like get some sleep._

The Meke from the nest was acting flirtatious. It's behavior was suddenly brought to light when our hero noticed something-the other guy wasn't a guy at all. The horns were shorter. It was a female.

He suddenly became ecstatic.

_Incredible! I've never had anyone come up to me like that before-I was usually the one proposing. And…er…getting shot down…_

His thoughts drifted off as he walked back to the nest, his new mate by his side.

_Score!_

********

The little egg cracked, shook, and finally burst open. Again

It didn't take a genius to realize that something was up. The Meke had been reincarnated-twice-and his small brain was starting to realize the scope of the situation. No matter what, it didn't seem like he could get rid of his body.

Wait a moment. He wasn't in his body. This body was better. It had a tail ending in a large spike, and he had several odd bumps adorning his back. His fur pattern had changed in color from red to orange. And now he only had 2 eyes.

And he wasn't the only one. Everyone in the nest showed these new features.

The Meke was confused. Completely and utterly confused, the kind of confusion encountered only after watching _Meet the Spartans _with only a few hours of sleep.

_What the hell is going on? Am I immortal or something? I better find out something soon, or-_

_Hey! A piece of fruit in the distance! I'm going to eat it for no reason at all!_

Our Meke ran off into the distance, preying on a chunk of orange fruit growing off a small tree. He found another tree close by, and ate from it. Then he ate fruit from yet another tree close by, gorging long after he felt full. He spotted another large tree, this one brown, and bit at it.

Oh wait, that wasn't a tree. That was the leg of an epic Tweety Bird. The same bird that could rip the flesh of entire packs of animals, and the same bird that ate trees whole. Good thing it was an herbivore. It certainly wouldn't be aggressive towards him, since he had done nothing wrong.

A few seconds later, the Meke found himself wildly convulsing as the Tweety held him in its beak, biting at his legs. He roared wildly, trying to break free.

_Put me down! It hurts! PUT ME DOWN, DAMMIT! _

The epic did just that. It put him down. And it put him down the only way it knew how: by throwing its body backwards and flinging the Meke out its mouth at breakneck speed.

The little creature flung out into the air, one of his legs bitten off, and promptly smashed into a large thorned tree. He landed on the ground with a heavy thud, and was then chased by a pack of hostile Fernekki. As the Meke furiously limped away, taking several blows from rocks that the enemy hurled at him, he was chased into a large lake, bleeding, bitten, bruised, and missing one of his limbs.

The Meke was then devoured whole by a large sea monster.

_AHH! The pain! For the love of God, get me out of here! _He thought, as the huge jaws clamped down. His field of view blurred, and faded to black.

**Whoosh!**

The little egg cracked, shook, and finally burst open…

And out of it came one very, very angry Meke.


End file.
